A laser TV is a TV adopting a laser as a light source. Comparing to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) flat-panel TV, the laser TV owns a plurality of advantages including a better color performance, more energy-saving and environmentally friendly, healthier and more eye-protective. As a brand new TV, it has achieved a high attention from its industry, and owns a great market prospect.
Currently, there are a plurality of optical processing technologies for the laser TV, including DLP (Digital Light Processing), LCOS (Liquid Crystal on Silicon) and LCD. While a DLP technology may better keep a color having no distortion, and it is more environmentally friendly, thus has been widely used. However, currently, a laser TV adopting the DLP technology has a highest implementation resolution of FHD (Full High Definition), since a plurality of its key elements, including a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) chip, a driving chip and more, are not able to satisfy a requirement of an ultra high definition directly.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.